How To Mend A Broken Heart
by Conundrums
Summary: Once her brother dies, Kita, a young girl from Kumogakure, is forced to accept changes, such as her mother going crazy, and moving all the way to Konoha to get away from it all. Will she make it?


**Hay you guys! New year, new story. Sweet, right? Read and review, please!  
**

**Before I get any questions, this is written song-fic style. The whole story, however, will most likely be written normally. This song just inspired me, and I spent the past 2 and half hours on this. So, yes. Enjoy?**

**Oh, and PS: The Song is called "The Suffering" and it's by Coheed & Cambria.**

**I didn't fit the whole thing in here, however. **

**I don't own the song or Naruto. Have fun, kids.**

_**Is there a word or right to say**__  
_"We're moving." she spoke quietly. "I'm not dealing with this, I just… I can't look at this house anymore." I nodded, trembling. She forced a smile, and pulled me close. The shoulder of my shirt sleeve was soaked from her tears. We were family; we were all we had left.

_**Even in this old-fashioned way?  
**_Sometimes, I wondered about my mother. I wondered what she really thought about, and how much she wanted our broken little family to stay together. I don't know my father- it's simple as that. I don't know him, so therefore I don't miss him. How can you lose someone you never met? It's odd, sometimes.

_**Go make your move girl, I'm not coming home.  
**_My brother died last week. The pride and joy of our family, the one who worked so hard to keep my mother and me alive, was gone. I hate that word: "Death" I hate to say it in the same sentence as my brother's name. I've been telling myself; Kiyoshi is gone, there's nothing you can do about it. But what if there was?

_**Would things have changed if I could've stayed?**_

"But where will we go?" My voice was weak, strained. I was sick of holding back tears, I was sick of looking at my mother fall to pieces every time she passed the room _he_ used to sleep in. I was sick of hearing her crying in his bedroom_ every night_ since he passed on. But first and foremost, I was sick of Kumogakure.

_**Would you have loved me either way?**_

Every time I even thought of our village, it disappointed me so much. Perhaps, if the Raikage had assigned Kiyoshi a different mission, or if they'd made sure he was better equipped for the task… but it was no use placing the blame on someone.

_**Dressed to the blues day to day with my collar up.**_

We packed our stuff up the next day. I tried to look proper, while still looking dangerous. We were walking to wherever it was we were going, meaning I was my mother's sole protection. It would be hard work, since we left before I had even been assigned to a squad, and lacked in training. But I was up for it. I was now the one who had to take over my brother's place as the family guardian.

_**Decision sits so make it quick, **__**a breath inhaled from an air so sick.**_

Mother never bothered telling me where we were going. She made idle chit chit, trying to avoid the subject. The only time she really talked to me about it, her information was far from useful. Are people supposed to get more stubborn with old age?

_**I cursed the day that I'd learned**_

"Time will tell, Kita. Time will tell. Let's just say we're leaving your namesake- the

north, perhaps never to return." She'd say, then brush her hair from her face, suddenly going "deaf" when I brought the matter up once more. I was more scared than nervous, to be honest. Never had I left my home town, and, no matter how much I now detested Kumogakure, the familiarity of the place made me feel so at home. I tried to reject this feeling, though. I would no longer live here, and no longer call it home. It was so sudden, so alarming, I was still a bit in shock.

_**Of the web you spun... you had your hold till bleeding**_

Even as we climbed aboard the boat, I was completely unaware of what was going on around me. It wasn't until we landed near a place called "Konoha" that it sunk in. My brother was dead, my mother was going crazy, and we'd left my home without even saying goodbye. My knees grew weak, and I was shaking from head to toe. My life was destroyed, and I had to pick up the pieces alone.

_**Hey, Hey! If it was up to me, I would've figured you out**_

Our flat in Konoha was pretty nice. My aunt, Etsu, lived in this strange village, and had connections around town. She'd pulled some strings and got my mother and I a pretty cool place. Naturally, this meant I had to put up with being greeted by my aunt, who seemed incapable of saying much more than

"Oh, Ami, Kita, I'm so sorry." and staring at her feet after hugging my mother, who was crying yet again. I was becoming so sick of apologies, it made my head spin each time I heard one, and I wanted to punch her lights out by the time we'd reached the apartment. The only good thing was that this village was full of decent ninja. I was going to be put right away into the ninja academy. They hadn't assigned teams yet, thankfully, so I would be put into a squad shortly after I joined.

_**Way before the year clocked out. Oh, I hope you're waiting…**_

Talk about making someone overly nervous. The weight of the world seemed to have fallen on my shoulders, but I was making due. Perhaps this village wouldn't be so bad. I decided to take a walk that evening, perhaps to get used to the environment before it all came crashing down, or maybe because I not-so-subconsciously wanted out of the apartment. Either way, I asked mother if she wanted to come down, but she turned me down. Figures. I was sort of afraid to leave her alone by herself, so I made sure to get her situated, watching some good old wholesome TV before I set out.

_**Hey, Hey!  
**_I was thrilled at the opportunity to stretch my legs. I put on some jeans and a fitted tee and nearly sprinted out of the house with joy. I made sure to stick around the neighborhood, since I was not sure if I'd get lost easily or not. I saw the cutest little ramen stand sitting there in the open and simply had to get something for dinner. I dropped inside, and it was empty. The man in the shop looked up hopefully, and I heard the girl with her back facing me whisper

"Naruto-kun?" I shook my head once she turned around. She looked a bit disappointed, but the old man grinned at me. "A new customer!" the girl squealed happily, and the man nodded.

"What would you like?" He asked quietly.

"Surprise me." I said. At the shops in the Village Hidden In The Clouds, the storeowners had become accustomed to this. However, the look of shock on the faces of my servers made me think I'd done the wrong thing. But they got over it quickly, nodded, and got something ready for me. I offered the shop owner money, but the man shook his head. "On the house. Come again." And he waved as I left.

_**If it was up to me, I would've never walked out.**_

Upon arriving at the apartment, I lost my appetite. It took every ounce of control for me to not shriek once I opened the door. There was my mother, sitting in the middle of an absolute turmoil. She'd practically destroyed the apartment.

"I looked everywhere," she spoke softly, surprisingly subdued "I can't seem to find Kiyoshi. Have you seen him, Kita? He should be back from the mission any day now. You know, I told him he should be speedier with those missions. Doesn't realize how much we miss him, eh?" My mouth was gaping. I struggled to form sentences, though I could only nod.

"You'll see him one day, mom. I will, too." I focused on closing the door to the room to avoid the embarrassment of our neighbors seeing. However, the gasp of a middle-aged woman behind me told me I was too late. I glanced back and saw her, staring into our flat. I slammed the door hurriedly. Maybe she'd think we were renovating? Knowing me, though, I'd have no such luck.

_**So until the sun burns out, oh, I hope you're waiting.**_

I set the ramen on the table, leaving my mother in the center of the room. I started to clean up the area around her, incase the woman alerted the owners of the apartments. I was doing very well, and eventually, the room was practically spotless. All the luggage and trash she'd littered on the floor was gone, and I'd scrubbed the stains on the walls from something that looked like fresh paint off our wall. I sighed with relief, finally ready to tackle the task at hand: my mother.

_**Would we have lived as a child would care?**_

"Mommy," I tried to say, as gently and soothingly as possible.

"Call me Ami, dear." she replied, staring into space. I was confused. Was I now simply an accomplice of her, not her daughter? But she wasn't feeling well right now, so I obeyed as best I could.

"Okay, Ami. Would you like some dinner? I went and bought some delicious ramen for us to share." She shook her head, but I continued to coax her. "Come on, Ami, hun, aren't you hungry? This looks so yummy!" I felt like an impatient mother talking to a two year old. It was disgraceful- I knew my mother deserved more respect then this, but if it made her eat, it'd be worth it. She finally caved, in, and crawled toward the table. She curled up at the leg, however, refusing to go into the chair.

_**With this vial to drink I dare**_

I gave in, and put some ramen by her side with some chopsticks. She stared at it, as if it was some sort of foreign object. I sighed, this time out of frustration.

"Do you need help?" I asked, trying to remain somewhat calm and keep my cool. She nodded, still remaining in fetal position. "Alright, sit up." She did, and I went and got a fork. I rolled some ramen up on a fork, and did something I know I'll regret one day. "Here comes the train, Ami. Open up." She listened, and we repeated the process until all the ramen on her plate was gone. "Do you want anymore?" She shook her head no, and I cleaned the ramen plate up, setting the rest in the fridge. My mother had officially gone crazy.

_**(Oh where have you been, oh where have you been)**_

That night, I gave my mom the bed, and I slept on the floor. She went to bed with no fuss- maybe she was recovering from her little breakdown that day. I tucked her in, and I heard her sniffle a bit. I can remember that all I could think about was how Kiyoshi had left us when we needed him the most. Mother seemed so blind, so incapable of seeing what was right in front of her. I was still here for her. I could still help her.

_**Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue**_

That night, I woke up to a sound. I could hear my mother softly whimpering from her bed. I went over and sat by her side, stroking her hair like she used to do when I couldn't sleep. Once she quieted down, I went back to my spot on the floor and tried to sleep. I tossed, turned, and even at one point, I felt my eyes water. How could he leave me all alone with mother? How could Kiyoshi leave the both of us here, no one here for us? Mother had already gone off the deep end- was I next? Would I be able to last a week in this place?

_**(Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving? Bye…)**_

I resolved that I wouldn't tell Aunt Etsu about the disturbance today. If another one happened, I would handle it just like this one. I did have to be careful now, though. When I was away at ninja school, who would watch Am- I mean, my mother? I could just hope for the best, I supposed. But hope didn't cut it. I stayed up all night, formulating a plan.

_**Should we try this again with hope? (Bye, bye) **_

_**Or is it lost, give up the ghost**_

_**And should I die all alone as I knew I would...  
Then burn in hell young sinner**_


End file.
